Cold War
'''Cold War '''is the fifth episode of A-Nine Plot A-Nine trains with Talzan in his training facility with his martial arts, until Brendon tells A-Nine that he recieved message on his plumber's badge that other plumbers at the north pole are being attacked. While they take Talzan's jet to fly there, they put on coats, goggles and other equipment for the North Pole so they don't have to freeze. As they go into the lab, plumber Kurai shows them what happened and that the plumber robots were destroyed and somehow absorbed, which frightened A-Nine and made him shocked as he says "No it's him!" As Kurai ask's him who is he talking about, A-Nine shouts out "Veegoe!" They all try to find him until he activates the intruder alarm and deadly weapons fly out everywhere as Veegoe trys to kill them all but luckily, A-Nine transforms into Teleportal to teleport them all out the room and tells Eli to wait in the jet with Kurai (who was shot in the leg by one of the weapons) because Veegoe is too dangerous as he and Brendon face him theirselves. Veegoe attacks them as they go back inside, as A-Nine as Teleportal says "You'll never get the Neomatrix" which Veegoe tries to kill them both. Teleportal and Brendon try to fight back and only make him angrier when A-Nine kept teleporting everywhere. As A-Nine transforms back, he asks Veegoe "What do you want?" Veegoe is about to answer A-Nine's question but is quickly interupted when Eli tries to attack him and stealing his sword, leaving Veegoe to dissapear and Brendon yells at Eli saying that he was about to tell A-Nine his plans, beginning their argument which A-Nine says to himself "Hear we go again". They set out to find Veegoe that took two hours, which Eli says that she is hungry, causing A-Nine to stop and take a break, but is stopped by Veegoe who jumps behind them and startling them. A-Nine is ready and prepares for battle when he turns into Frost Bite, as the two start to attack and battle each other, forcing Brendon and Eli to help A-Nine as Frost Bite fight Veegoe but he quickly tells the two several times to stay back because he is deadly and does not want them to get killed. After the siblings refused, A-Nine reminds them that he stayed away from Veegoe when they told him to and now that they have to do the same thing for him because he cares about him too much the same way Brendon and Eli cared for him that day, causing Brendon and Eli to listen to A-Nine and go to the headquarters to tells the plumbers to evacuate the entire area because Veegoe is trying to kill everyone and everything, but no one would listen. Veegoe quickly defeats Frost Bite, knocking him out and forcing him to transform back. Veegoe has no time to deal with the Neomatrix and tries to go after Brendon and Eli for taking his sword. With A-Nine knocked out, Veegoe enraged breaks into the headquarters and realizing that no one is there leaving him confused and angrier, then A-Nine as Scorch shows up behind him and says "You're too late Veegoe" causing him to attack Veegoe by throwing fire balls at him while saying "Why be cold when you can just stay hot?" The two fight once more until Veegoe sees everyone hiding in the ship, then sees Eli with his sword causing A-Nine to panic and feel worried about his friends (causing him to sweat lava). Veegoe tries to take back his sword and wants to use it to kill them all, as A-Nine struggles to keep Veegoe from hurting them. Scorch and Veegoe fight again until Eli gives Veegoe his sword back to save A-Nine. As he has his sword back, he tries to kill everyone, but is stopped when Kurai shoots him in his chestplate that keeps him alive causing him to dissapear and retrieve back to his ship. As A-Nine transforms back, he and his friends agree to fix the damage that Veegoe caused. Meanwhile Veegoe seen hiring an assasin named Smoke to kill A-Nine and his friends and will pay him alot of money, then asks him if he will do the job, which Smoke agrees. Characters *A-Nine *Eli *Brendon *Talzan *Plumber Kurai Villains *Veegoe *Smoke (near the end) Aliens Used *Teleportal *Frost Bite *Scorch Trivia *The episode's title is similar to the Cold War that happened a few years ago. *This episode was going under the working title of Blizzard. *It is revealed that Scorch sweats lava. Category:Episodes